Innocence
by whisperingthewords
Summary: 'I didn't really mind being alone. i would always smile at myself in the mirror; that would be enough.' When a naive Clary is taken away to be 'trained' by a harsh golden god, will her innocence be shattered or will Jace save her? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

I didn't really mind being alone. I would always smile at myself in the mirror; that would be enough.

The other girls would laugh at me. They must have had some higher knowledge of standards because I couldn't see what it was about me that amused them. They first started laughing when we lost our clothes. That was ages ago. We were told we had to become confident in our bodies, I never saw why I wouldn't be confident either.

I was never unhappy at my old home. No one was there to talk to me but I didn't care. The food was okay and the beds soft, what was wrong with that?

But one day the people around me started talking. Whispers of movement and training and jobs and clients. Some seemed scared, others were curious, I was indifferent. Nobody ever spoke to me so how was I to form an opinion?

We were taken to rooms one by one, I was the 53rd person to go. I like to count. A tall lady with a skinny face took me in and sat me in a chair before turning to the desk beside me. She started picking at various tools that were there. All gleamed under the florescent lights above.

"Um, excuse me?" I started.

The woman showed no sign she had heard me.

"What are you doing?" I continued, interested in my new surroundings.

A silence followed.

"I've never seen a room like this one. It's very…" Glancing around to find an adjective, I decided on "white."

It was true, the floor and walls were white. Along with the big lampshade hanging from the centre of the ceiling and the door. Even the chair was white and the desk next to it. Quite strange.

The lady abruptly straightened up, she held a very thin piece of metal in her hand that was attached to a glass cylinder filled with clear liquid.

She turned and silently stuck the metal in my arm.

I suddenly wished that I hadn't said anything.

I woke up in a different room, it was very disorientating. There was a bed, 2 chairs and a full length mirror between 4 walls. Everything was grey. How very amusing.

I stood up and stretched, wondering when I would be taken back to my old room. I had decided I like it better than this one. Grey was too sad a colour to be everywhere.

I checked out the walls and both chairs, which seemed pretty ordinary, before wandering over to the mirror. Then I became curious. Where there had once been hair on my body was now smooth, soft, pale skin. It looked slightly like milk. I didn't mind, I liked milk. My long curly red hair that once hit my butt was now shoulder length and smelled delicious, I had never smelt like anything before.

I looked up to my big green eyes and smiled at myself. I liked this change.

Walking away from my appearance, I made my way towards the door. Taking the handle in my hand I tried to open it. The door wouldn't move.

Sighing, I walked away and sat back down on the bed. It didn't matter. I wasn't allowed to leave my room all the time at home.

I got very bored, very quickly. I tried counting the cracks on the door, the stitches on the bedspread, the hair on my head. The only thing I didn't count was the minutes passing by. Which was a shame; that would have been more interesting. All I know is that it felt like decade later when another woman opened the door.

This lady was short, nearly as small as me, and round. She was wearing a simple grey dress. Her blonde corn silk hair was twisted and secured on the back of her head and her beady brown eyes moved up and down my body. Scrutinizing me.

She was vastly different to the lady from the white room.

And I was very surprised when she opened her mouth to speak to me, "Come with me." She said in a soft but authoritative tone.

I sat still, a little shocked she had spoken. I liked this lady better.

Getting a little impatient, the woman walked over and tugged on my wrist, "This way." She continued pulling me out the door.

The hallway beyond was very similar to the grey room, in colour and in build. There were 3 more doors identical to mine. Each had their own wall.

The forth wall had an elevator connected to it. The lady pushed me inside before waddling in herself. The control panel on the inside had 5 buttons, she pressed one that said conference room.

"Why are we going to the conference room?" I asked, deciding to take full advantage of her communication.

"Some people are here to look at you." She replied, not looking at me.

"Look at me? Like a painting?"

"No," was the answer, "like they want to buy you."

I was suddenly very confused. "Why would they buy me? I'm not much good at anything."

For first time since we had stepped into the elevator, the lady turned and looked at me.

"They want to buy you to train you."

Before I could ask any more questions the elevator dinged and the thick metal doors opened up into a room coloured entirely in one shade of brown.

I was starting to get bored of this colour scheme.

Then I noticed the people in the room. They looked exactly like everyone else only … different. Their hair was cropped to their scalp and their shoulders straighter and broader. Their chests were flat and hips slim. There was weird stubbly hair growing on some of their faces and others had large noses or ears. But the most noticeable difference between them and any other person I'd ever seen was the inconspicuous but clearly there bulge between their legs.

And they were wearing clothes.

I was still stood there watching them as the grey room lady tugged on my elbow and lead me into the room.

"Here she is gentlemen."

Gentlemen? What are gentlemen?

The largest of the group with startling white hair and midnight eyes strolled forward. As he got closer I noticed the swell in his arms and legs that meant muscle. These creatures must be very powerful.

He stopped walking just before us and looked at me strangely. His eyes raking up and down my body as if he was searching for something. For the first time in my life, I felt uncomfortable being naked in front of someone. I was nearly envious of the woman next to me and her dress.

"She's even more beautiful in real life." The strange person with the black eyes stated. I knew this was a compliment but I couldn't bring myself to feel grateful. I just felt … bad.

Turning to the lady he asked, "How much did Camille want for her?"

"20,000."

There was a pause before, inhaling swiftly, the 'Gentlemen?' shook his head smiling. "That's not cheap. She must be good."

Not waiting for an answer, the creature gave me one last look and said, "I'll take her."

* * *

I've had this idea for a while, i hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

After that short meeting, I was rushed back into the elevator with the grey room lady. As I was lead back to my room a feeling of uneasiness settled into the pit of my stomach.

What were these creatures going to do with me?

Suddenly I realised my complete lack of knowledge and stopped moving. I turned around from my position in the corridor to look at my companion.

"What were those creatures?" I asked, worried for the answer.

The woman gave me a confused look and replied in a tone softer then she used earlier, "They were men."

My blank stare prompted her to go on, "The opposite gender. Boys."

"What are … boys?" I asked, cocking my brow.

The lady seemed to realise something and ushered me towards my door, "I'll explain whilst you get ready."

As the blank, grey door with 43 cracks in it closed behind us I turned and immediately began asking questions.

"What are boys? What are you getting me ready for? Who is Camille? And what is this 'training' for?"

Taking a moment to breathe I glanced around the room to see all the furniture had changed. Where the bed had once been a large porcelain bath stood, the chairs had been replaced with counters upon which were various soaps and a towel rack stood in place of the mirror. Everything was still grey.

"And why is everything one colour?"

"Shh." The lady soothed, turning to the bath and running the water, "They didn't tell you anything about your future, did they?"

I shook my head no.

She stopped the water and motion for me to get in. I willingly obliged, eager for the warmth of the bath.

"Those people up there were men. They are humans just like us, except they look slightly different."

I looked up at her from my sitting position in the tub, "Different how?"

The woman seemed to flush slightly as I asked this.

"Well, they are a lot stronger than us. Sometimes taller too. Their chests aren't swollen like ours and are their bodies are overall quite hairy."

"What about the bulge between their legs? We don't have that."

"Erm, no … we don't. Their genitals are different … to ours." She stuttered.

"Oh." I said thinking about it for a second. It was a reasonable answer.

"What are you getting me ready for?"

The woman let out a relieved sigh to my confusion. Was she uncomfortable?

"Well," she said whilst pumping some soap onto her hand, "After this those men are going to take you away. And begin your training."

Again with this training. What does it mean?

"What are they training me to do?" I queried as she began to massage the soap into my scalp.

Again the lady became slightly flustered by my question and answered, "You're going to be trained to make men happy."

It was a cryptic answer but didn't seem too bad.

"Why? Are men important?"

The woman thought for a second, "Kind of. Well they mean a lot to women in this society."

"And they don't in others?" I swivelled to look her in the eye, the water slopping against the sides of the bath as I moved.

"Don't move," she said her authoritative voice coming back before continuing, "The way the world is now? I wouldn't know."

Still confused but interested by different questions, I turned back around to face the wall and asked, "Who is Camille?"

This time the woman smiled, "Camille is the owner of this place and you. She has made a good life for herself in this world and that makes her important."

I frowned. I didn't like the thought of anyone owning me.

"Why does that make her important?"

"Because women can't do a lot anymore. Dunk."

"What?"

She removed her hands from my hair and repeated herself, "Dunk your head under the water. Wash off the shampoo."

I quickly rinsed out the soap and returned to the surface.

The lady was quick to pump out a different soap onto her hand and apply it to the ends of my hair. This one felt more oily.

"You have beautiful hair." She said softly, "Such a wonderful colour."

"Thank you." I replied before asking another question, "Who was that … man you talked to?"

The lady dropped her hands from my hair and said with slight remorse, "That was Valentine."

"And is he going to train me?"

"Not him personally I suppose, but he will be the one reaping the benefits." She replied, pausing a second, "Dunk."

I ducked my head under water before asking, "What do you mean the benefits?"

"Well, when you get sold to a man. To … please him," she said washing the oily stuff off her hands, "They will pay for you. And Valentine gets that money."

"Oh." I said as she handed me a flannel and a bottle of soap. It made sense. But I had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing.

Sensing my nerves, the lady urged, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Wash your body with these now. I'm going to go get something."

I nodded in response and turned around. I didn't see her close the door or turn the lock but I heard it.

As I poured soap on the flannel and began to wash my body, I pondered my situation. It didn't seem too bad. No one had been mean. And the lady said Camille was nice, she wouldn't sell me to a bad person. But then why did I feel dirty when Valentine stared at me? Why did the woman get flustered when I spoke about the men? Why did my old home not tell me this was to happen?

I was starting to feel the upset of my uneasy thoughts when my companion walked back in holding something made of long dark material which she put on a counter.

"Come on. You've had long enough in that bath, let's get you dry."

I shakily stood up and the woman put a hand on my arm as I stepped out the bath.

"Here's a towel," She said, handing me one of the grey ones on the rack.

Noticing my hesitance when I took it, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Am I going to be happy? With Valentine?" I asked, worry seeping into my tone.

The lady paused ever so slightly before placing a light hand on my arm, "Of course, dear."

I looked up and smiled at her, "Thank you, I needed that."

I began drying myself before suddenly asking, "What's your name?"

She looked taken aback and composed herself before answering, "Amantis. My name is Amantis."

"What is yours?"

I had finished drying myself and handed her back the towel.

"My name is Clarissa."

She put the towel back on the rack, "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

I blushed as Amantis picked up the mystery object she had brought in earlier.

"Put these on. The journey will be cold." She said giving me the material.

I took it from her and looked up in shock.

"It's a dress."

"And a coat." She specified.

"But … but I can wear these." I told her, "I'm not allowed."

"Now you are." Amantis clarified, "And they look just your size."

* * *

Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time. I am quite happy with the length of these past two chapters but there size will slowly be increasing over time. I have already written the next chapter and am excited to see what you think when i post it.

Like and review x


	3. Why I am not updating

Okay… I'm a horrible person. One thing I hate more than anything else in the world is when I see the beginning of a story on this website and it hasn't been updated in forever. I always read the first 5 or so chapters of these beautiful pieces of literature, the writing is so clean and has flawless descriptions that melt your brain. They entice you with their unique take on the characters and floor you with the interesting plotline that holds so much potential.

You can't help but think, _Is this karma? Has god done this for me? Everything I like in a fiction .. rolled up into this beautiful present … of such a gift I am not worthy!_

Your excitement mounts and before you even finish the story your plans to look through the authors account and all their stories are solidified. The feeling of opening Pandora's box washes over you and saturates your skin, soothing the worries of coming upon hard times and not having anything to read.

And then I get to the end of these 5 chapters and realise that the last time this fiction was updated waS FRICKING 2009. Every time this happens a little bit of my soul flakes off and floats into an unknown abyss. I retreat within myself and repeat a mantra, _I'll never know the gentle caress of love. Let me be alone in my sadness; I will wallow in it as it feasts upon my mild soul. This world holds nothing for my now- I am but a shell washed up by life_.

And now I find myself in the position of coming out to you and saying I am an irrevocable, undeniable hypocrite! I'm not saying any of my fictions come near the level of greatness I have just described but I do know that 80 people across both my stories were waiting for an update that never came. And I am so so very sorry for that!

Unfortunately when I started both of these fics I was quite naïve and no actual storyline was ever developed. I assumed that I needed but an overall concept and the little details that make a great story would come to me over time. I know now from another year of mercilessly analysing books in English and gaining more knowledge from the fanfiction community that that is not how it works.

I really am sorry for starting these stories because right now I know my fiction interests lie in different places and after such a long time away from writing them I simply cannot find it within me to work out the intricacies of a plot. I know in my heart of hearts I'd rather just start afresh with newer ideas that appeal more to me now.

So now I must confirm that I have no intention of continuing these stories at this moment. Maybe be in the future I will come back to them and restart but in this moment that is not what I wish to do.

What I certainly do have intentions of is writing other stories that are fully developed in my mind and I fully intent to do this soon and get back in the writing rhythm.

Specifically for this fanfiction I have another complete chapter I will be posting after this if you are a slight masochist and wish to tease yourself. I know I havent introduced Jace yet into this story but I do have his description in my files. The one complete chapter does not include him but PM me if you would like for me to upload that as well.

Please stay alert to my account in you like my writing style and my type of concepts since I plan to become more active soon. Thank you.


	4. The Late Chapter 3

Amantis was right; the clothes fitted perfectly. I had a strange sense of Déjà vu as the material rubbed against my torso and thighs. As if my skin had become ultra-sensitive to everything touching it. Even my ears peeked at the rustle of the fabric as I moved.

"It's been so long…" I sighed, twirling for effect.

She smiled at my mesmerised face, "You look gorgeous."

But after looking down at her watch her soft smile was replaced with a look of panic.

"We have to go!" She cried, grabbing my sleeve and hauling my uncoordinated body through the door. We rushed along the grey corridor and into the elevator. Once in, Amantis quickly pressed a button that said ground level in cursive lettering. A few short minutes later and the steel doors opened out into a completely different room.

I quickly managed to take in an open plan layout composed entirely baby blue furniture. I almost rolled my eyes. But what struck me as odd was the crowds of people milling around. Some were talking in small huddled groups, some sitting on the cool toned leather recliners to the far side, there was even a reception desk who were taking calls and answering questions. But before long I was again being dragged, this time towards glass doors labelled exit.

A wave of nerves hit me at the thought of leaving this place. For so long I had done nothing, seen nothing. My movement was limited and so was my contact with the outside world. Of course we had been taught about France and America and Africa and all these different places but never once had been there. Or anywhere for that matter. I had never even been into a store!

And now these huge, glass doors were looming over me; getting bigger and bigger by the second. And I could almost see green out the other side, the silhouettes of people.

It was all too much. My feet were stuck on the floor, approximately 5 steps away from the world. 5 steps away from my new life.

"Clarissa, what are you doing?" Amantis broke my reverie, obviously impatient.

"I've never been outside." I said, slowly tearing my gaze from the exit to look at her, "Or anywhere else."

Her eyes softened in sympathy for my situation, "I told you, you're going to be fine."

"And I didn't know what boys were." I continued, getting closer to tears by the second, "And have never touched the grass or cooked food or-"

I broke off into sobs. I couldn't do anything. How would I survive?

"Clarissa?"

And what if someone else needed help? If they were injured, then what would I do? How would I help them?

"Clarissa." Amantis repeated, her tone sharp as ice, "You will be fine. Standing here and making a scene isn't going to help you."

I glanced around and noticed a few people were watching our exchange.

Flushing red, I guiltily looked up at Amantis, "Sorry."

Once again resuming a calmer voice, she continued, "That's okay. It's alright to be nervous and, at first, to make mistakes. But you have got to trust yourself and know that you will learn. Don't let your worry eat you up, it will only make things worse."

As she spoke, I felt the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach ebb then fade until there was nearly nothing left.

After giving Amantis a nod, reassuring her that I understood, she gave me a smile and looked at the clock resting on a nearby wall.

She gave my hand a squeeze, "Now we really have to run."

And with that, I was flung into an unknown world on the other side of the glass doors.

I was colder than I expected to be. And there was a lot of green. Did the whole world follow this strange colour scheme? As we swiftly walked across what I assumed was a parking Lott, I started noting down what I knew. 6 cars, 17 bushes, 3 lampposts.

It was an unusual detached feeling that greeted me as I took in the land scape, as if I had seen the rocky curvature of the world every day of my life and yet never got to touch it or witness it in person. Which I hadn't.

My eyes darted around me, trying to take everything in at once, whilst my ears were perked, listening for the silent crunch as my feet stepped on the gravel beneath us. The wind whipped my dress around my knees and the warm sun stroked my cheeks lamely.

I didn't realise we had stopped moving until I nearly walking into Amantis' shoulder. We had stopped by a car. Those …men from the conference room were there, including Valentine. Though he was currently talking to a blonde woman whose face I couldn't see. My nerves seem to ignite all over again.

Amantis turned round and quickly adjusted my coat, "This is the last time I will see you." She told me, fiddling with the zipper," But I wanted to tell you to be safe," she lowered her voice and glanced behind her, "And don't always trust these men, their intentions may not always be as good as they seem."

I wanted to ask her what she meant but at that precise moment her name was called and I was thrust into one of the men's arms. Giving her one last longing look, I was walked over to Valentine and the blonde.

They turned to watch me as I approached and I learned the woman had piercing green eyes and I stunning facial structure. She was menacingly beautiful.

"Hello again, Clarissa is it?" Valentine said with a smirk that triggered a shiver to crawl down my spine. My name sounded dirty on his tongue. We came to a stop before them.

I ventured a shy, "Hello." And looked down at the black ballet flats I had been given.

His nasty smile seemed to grow at my reluctance to look at him, as did my unease.

"I will be having Ragnor," He gestured to the man behind me," Take you to your next home in New York. From there you will be trained," a wicked glint appeared in his eye," I will come and visit you every month to check your progress."

He turned to the woman beside him," Thank you for your time Camille," and then turned to me, "Good luck, Clarissa."

With those ominous words, he walked away as did the woman, the mysterious owner Camille, in the other direction. Her lack of interest resonated within me. Did she not care that my life was to be changed so dramatically?

Everyone dispersed, Amantis giving me a quick glance, leaving me alone with, who I assumed was, Ragnor.

Ragnor had a tight skinned face with a residing hairline, he wasn't as muscly as Valentine but still seemed stronger than me.

He opened a door to the back seat of the car, "Get in." he ordered in a gruff voice, I was quick to comply.

My first drive in a car wasn't a pleasant one, the company was bad and the ride long. By the time the trees around us started to thin out in to modern civilisation I was half asleep and completely braindead. But the transition from suburban areas to tall, imposing skyscrapers was a completely different story.

My face was pressed hard up against the window as I tried to take in all my surroundings. The rain had begun to pour as we made our way into the city and the look of the water sliding down the glass window panes was mesmerising. Shops lined the street which men walked in and out of freely, their dark clothes blending in with the darkening sky.

I frowned, where were all the women? Only the occasional female could be seen, always gripping the arm of some boy.

I put my confusion down to being surrounded by them my entire life, now there just seemed a vast hole in their place due to the second gender. After all, Amantis did suggest this was the way of the world.

I felt a sharp pang in my heart at the thought of losing the one human connection I'd ever had. I couldn't be sad, I just had to remember her kind words from earlier.

We drove for a little while longer before stopping in front of the most intimidating building I had seen yet. It was all glass and steel, jutting up into the sky like a rod of lighting its self. The doors were sheltered by a red canopy, darkened by the rain.

Ragnor opened my door and escorted me across the busy road towards the building. Once inside and safe from the rain I took a moment to admire the lavish décor of the hotel. The floor was tiled in smooth polished white stone, marble maybe? And all the furniture was accented with gold plating. Holding my arm and striding up to the front desk, he started talking to a man wearing a red blazer with a small tag that read "Jordan".

"Mr Herondale's room?" He said in an uninterested voice, implying he had more important places to be.

The man, Jordan, looked down and typed at his computer briefly before replying, "34E." with I kind smile.

This gesture seemed lost on Ragnor though as I was dragged in the general direction of the elevator. I managed to shoot him a quick wave but was unable to see his reaction as the steel doors closed on my face. I was then forced to suffer in a 3 minute long silence until the tiny bell dinged and the claustrophobic space opened out into a long, also beautiful decorated, corridor. A reminder of earlier that day in the conference room struck me as we stepped out and walked along the hallway. It didn't take long before I found myself stopping at a red door with the number 34 painted upon it in gold.

Ragnor lifted his hand to knock but the door opened before his knuckles even came close to touching the wood. Shocked at the unexpected action, I looked up into the doorway. Framed in the doorway; was a man.

* * *

This is the next chapter that I said in my note about. You can clearly see how this would have lead onto Jace's description. Again, PM me if you would like that posted as well. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for my inconvenience.


End file.
